Bloodstone Emperor
The Bloodstone Emperor is a legendary villainous figure of the universe of Ice and Fire. He was the ninth and last ruler of the mythic Great Empire of the Dawn (A Game of Thrones / A Song of Ice and Fire analogous to real world China). He was the son of the Opal Emperor and the younger brother of the Amethyst Empress. He's known as a kinslayer. Culture and the Great Empire of the Dawn Little is known about the Bloodstone Emperor and his dynasty. He was from Yi Ti, a nation of Essos located east of Qarth and the Bone Mountains, the tallest mountains in the known world. The YiTish priests still insist that mankind's first towns and cities of the world arose along the shores of the Jade Sea, dismissing the rival claims of the Sarnori and Ghiscari as the boasts of savages and children. Two prevalent Yi Tish gods are the Lion of Night and the Maiden-Made-of-Light. Yi Ti has always been ruled by one God-Emperor and only he can don the gowns of cloth-of-gold, green pearls, and jade that tradition allows the emperor to wear. People from Leng instead worship a god-empress. The Bloodstone Emperor was born from the dynasty of the Great Empire of the Dawn, the powerful predecessor of the current Golden Empire of Yi Ti. Its realm established on all the land between the Bones and the Grey Waste, from the Shivering Sea to the Jade Sea and including the isle of Leng. The first emperor of the dynasty was the God-on-Earth, son of the Lion of Night and the Maiden-Made-of-Light. According to the myths, the God-on-Earth ruled the Great Empire of the Dawn for 10,000 year before ascending to the heavens. The descendants of the God-Earth ruled the empire after him, each ruling a shorter time than the previous one: *The Pearl Emperor, according to the priestly scribes was the eldest son of the God-on-Earth, who's credited by some for the construction of the Five Forts, massive fortresses built to keep the Lion of Night and his demons away. The legends say he ruled for 1,000 years. *The Jade Emperor *The Tourmaline Emperor *The Onyx Emperor *The Topaz Emperor *The Opal Emperor, who had two children: the Amethyst Empress and the Bloodstone Emperor Apparently each emperor lived less than the predecessor because wild men and beasts pressed the borders of the Empire, lesser kings grew proud and rebellious, and the common people gave themselves to sin. Blood Betrayal When the Opal Emperor died, he was succeeded by his daughter, the Amethyst Empress. However, she was slain her envious younger brother, who took the crown and proclaimed himself the Bloodstone Emperor. He rejected the traditional gods of Yi Ti and began worshiping a black stone said to have fallen from the sky. The Bloodstone Emperor started encouraging the black stone's worship, causing a new dark cult of occult practices and dark arts. The Bloodstone Emperor's reign is said to be a terror. He was a ruthless tyrant who practiced torture and various dark arts, especially necromancy. He turned his empire into a nightmare and enslaved his own people. He also took a tiger-woman for wife and feasted on human flesh. His usurpation and betrayal towards his gods and people are known by the entire Further East. The annals call these events the Blood Betrayal. Horrified at this betrayal, the Maiden-Made-of-Light turned her back upon the world and the Lion of Night came forth in all his fury to punish the wickedness of man, bringing the Long Night. The Long Night The Long Night was a period when a terrible darkness fell across the Known World. It occurred during the Age of Heroes approximately 8,000 years before Aegon's Conquest in Westeros, in the midst of a great winter that lasted for years. The Long Night lasted a generation and laid waste through famine and terror. Westerosi legends tell that in the midst of this darkness a race of demons, known as the Others, emerged from the uttermost north of Westeros, the polar regions of the Lands of Always Winter, forcing the First Men to flee south. According to stories of the Rhoynish cultures, darkness made the Rhoyne of Essos dwindle and disappear, her waters frozen as far south as the joining of the Selhoru, until a hero convinced the many children of Mother Rhoyne, such as the Crab King and the Old Man of the River, to put aside their bickering and join in a secret song that brought back the day. Because of their icy nature, many believe it was the Others who brought the Long Night in the world, while people of the Further East state that the Long Night came from the northeast of Essos, beyond the Five Forts, where the Lion of Night and his demons come from. Apparently the true responsible of the invasions of demons and eternal darkness in the world was the Bloodstone Emperor. According to YiTish tales, during the Long Night the sun hid its face for a lifetime, ashamed at something none could discover, and disaster was only averted by the deeds of a woman with a monkey's tail. A great hero, known in different cultures as Azor Ahai, Hyrkoon the Hero, Yin Tar, Neferion, and Eldric Shadowchaser, wielded the flaming sword Lightbringer and led humanity to victory. Some still say the Five Forts were built by the Pearl Emperor to guard against the Lion of Night and his demons. The legend of Azor Ahai spread from Asshai and is especially prevalent among the followers of R'hllor. The legends never say what happens to the Bloodstone Emperor during the Long Night or after that. After Azor Ahai defeated darkness, light was restored, but the Great Empire was not reborn for the restored world was a broken place where every tribe of men went its own way, fearful of all the others, and war, lust, and murder had endured. People from Westeros learnt many stories and legends from the east from The Jade Compendium, which is a collection of legends and stories from Essos, written by Colloquo Votar, who traveled throughout the Jade Sea. The stories include the Bloodstone Emperor, the Long Night, and Azor Ahai. The Golden Empire of Yi Ti The Bloodstone Emperor was the last ruler of the old Empire. The original dynasty has been lost and the current realm of Yi Ti is known as the Golden Empire of Yi Ti, which is ruled by a God-Emperor, who is worshiped as divine, though in the present day the God-Emperor has little actual power beyond the limits of the capital city. Since the fall of the Great Empire, the power of the God-Emperor has fallen and extends no further than the walls of his own city, but the hundred princes rule their own realms as they see fit, as do the brigands, priest-kings, sorcerers, warlords, imperial generals, and tax collectors outside their domains. Yi Ti is located east of Qarth and the Bone Mountains, and bordered by the Jade Sea to the south. Nearby southern islands are Leng and the Isle of Whips. Northwest of Yi Ti is the Great Sand Sea; north the Shrinking Sea, and Plains of the Jogos Nhai, the lands of their enemies; northeast are the Bleeding Sea and the Five Forts, which separate the empire from the infamous and feared Land of the Shrykes; a great river runs south from the Bleeding Sea through Yi Ti to the Jade Sea. Located east of Yi Ti are the Mountains of the Morn, the Shadow Lands, and Asshai. The land of Yi Ti has thick, green patchwork farmland and a verdant rainforest. Rumors have it that basilisks roam the jungles of Yi Ti. Known cities in Yi Ti include Yin and Jinqi, along the Jade Sea coast, and Tiqui further to the north near the Great Sand Sea. The city of Asabhad is located at the western boundary of Yi Ti near the Bone Mountains and the Jade Gates. There is a trade route from Asabhad to Yin along the coast of the Jade Sea. The Five Forts guard the northeastern marches of the empire. The underground of the Further East of Essos is full of surprise and dark mysterious places and creatures, and it's said each YiTish city has 3 cities buried beneath. The Yi Tish are bright-eyed and wear monkey-tail hats. The people of northern and central Leng in the Jade Sea are YiTish, while south of the island are inhabited by the native Lengii (a tall race with dark skin and golden eyes). YiTish merchants can be often found throghout Essos, like in the Free Cities, Vaes Dothrak, Slaver's Bay, Qarth, and many other nations of the east. They also trade with Westerosi sailors. One of their major exports are saffrons and wines. The Bloodstone Emperor is now a mere legendary figure like Night's King he was succeeded by many other rulers at the same time. The Golden Empire of Yi Ti saw 11 different ruling dynasties: the Azure Emperors (current ruling dynasty), the Orange Emperors (newly founded rival family by Emperor Pol Qo), the Grey Emperors, the Indigo Emperors (lasted for 15 emperors), the Jade-green Emperors, the Maroon Emperors, the Pearl-white Emperors, the Purple Emperors, the Scarlet Emperors (lasted for 43 emperors), the Sea-green Emperors, and the Yellow Emperors (currently ruled by a sorcerer lord who claims to be its 69th emperor). The Empire is considered a land of a thousand gods and a hundred princes, which actually is. YiTish rulers and princes take lots of wives and concubines and sire countless heirs. Throughout the centuries, the capital Golden Empire has constantly moved as dynasties rose and fell. The grey, indigo and pearl-white emperors ruled from Yin, on the shores of the Jade Sea, whereas the scarlet emperors raised the now fallen city of Si Qo the Glorious in the heart of the jungle; meanwhile, the purple emperors chose Tiqui, whilst the maroon emperors kept court at Jinqi, to better guard their borders against reavers from the Shadow Lands. The current capital is Yin, where the 17th azure emperor Bu Gai keeps his court. Yet, a sorcerer lord who claims to be the 69th yellow emperor claims the throne from his seat at the city of Carcosa on the Hidden Sea, beyond the limits of the Empire. And more recently, a general named Pol Qo has named himself first of the orange emperors, with the city called Trader Town as his capital. The current palace of the God-Emperor is said to be larger than the entire King's Landing, the capital of Westeros founded by the valyrian family House Targaryen. Church of Starry Wisdom Also known as the "Cult of Starry Wisdom", is a sinister religion of dark magic, necromancy, and other disturbing occultic practices, that persists in many port cities throughout the known world. Some scholars believe the Bloodstone Emperor was the first High Priest of the Church, as he was its founder. Black Stone A black stone of unknown origin has been used in the construction of several structures throughout the Known World. Some of it is described as oily or greasy, in contrast to the similar but "drier" constructions of Valyrian dragonstone. The provenience and details of this substance are completely unknown. The black stone found by Bloodstone Emperor was said to have fallen from the sky and for some reason, he started telling everyone to worship it. In the Iron Islands the Seastone Chair was found on the shore of Old Wyk and had been carved from a block of oily black stone. Its creators are unknown; Maester Kirth suggests it was left by visitors from across the Sunset Sea. The drowned men claim the ironborn are not descended from the First Men but instead came from the watery halls of the Drowned God beneath the sea. Maesters reject this suggestion that the ironborn are closer to fish or merlings. The Isle of Toads, one of the Basilisk Isles, contains the Toad Stone, a large statue of a toad made of a greasy black stone. It is said the people of the island are reminiscent of fish and have webbed appendages. Yeen, an ancient ruined city in Sothoryos, is made out of massive blocks of oily black stone. Despite being surrounded by jungle and having been empty for thousands of years, no plant creeps into Yeen. The buildings of Asshai by the Shadow Lands are said to consist of black stone with a greasy, unpleasant feel. It is claimed the stone drinks light, which makes Asshai a dark and foreboding city. Bloodstone Emperor theories There are various theories about the events and stories surrounding the Bloodstone Emperor, Azor Ahai, the Last Hero, the Long Night, the Others, and the demonic creatures in the east. Night's King made his villainous debut years after the Long Night and the completation of the Wall, while the Night King is a character created for the television series Game of Thrones. A common theory is that The Bloodstone Emperor was actually Azor Ahai (who is referred by the YiTish as Yin Tar). He forged Lightbringer from the metal of the black stone that fell from the sky. Nissa Nissa was the Amethyst Empress, his sister, not his wife. The forging of Lightbringer was the Blood Betrayal. According to this theory, House Dayne's ancestral greatsword, Dawn, could be Lightbringer, forged from the black stone meteorite. The Prince That was Promised is not Azor Ahai, in fact the Prince will oppose Azor Ahai, or they are the same and Azor Ahai will be reborn to undo the damage he caused. The original Long Night in fact, was stopped by a woman with a monkey tail, not Azor Ahai or the Last Hero, who was the one who found the Children of the Forest. This theory differs from another one in which Azor Ahai was actually Huzhor Amai the Amazing, a King of the Kingdom of Sarnor of northern Essos, the way maesters think the Andals Hukko and Hugor of the Hill were the same person with "Hukko" as rendering of the other name. Some think Jon Snow or Daenerys Targaryen might be the Prince That was Promised, while Azor Ahai might be Stannis Baratheon, Daenerys Targaryen, or someone else. There are also theories about a new Night's King. Navigation Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Flashback Villains Category:Male Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Usurper Category:Murderer Category:Dark Priests Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Slaver Category:Necromancers Category:Cannibals Category:Torturer Category:Magic Category:Spouses Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:God Wannabe Category:Envious Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Cult Leaders Category:Heretics Category:Defilers Category:Gaolers Category:Abusers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Psychopath Category:Enigmatic Category:Nameless Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Siblings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Evil from the Past